The Truth
by Elivira
Summary: The truth hurts. I've heard that expression many times but never given much thought into its meaning. It's true though, it does hurt. Kyle's thoughts on the truth and how to build back a relationship. Set after Blood Bound but before Iron Kissed.


**Hello my wonderful readers! I really hope you enjoy. I love you all!**

* * *

The Truth

_The truth hurts. I've heard that expression many times but never given much thought into it's meaning. It's true though, it does hurt._

When Mercy told me the truth, my emotions closely resembled a hurricane. I was terrified, I was disappointed and I was angry, but most of all, I was hurt. Warren had lied to me and I had thought we where closer than that.

It had been so ignorant of me not to notice how different he was, so seemingly inhuman. He knew who was at the door before I even knew that someone was there, he always knew how I was feeling and, it only happened recently but I could have sworn that his eyes changed color.

It had happened barely a week before I learned the truth…

_We had been in the middle of watching a particularly gory movie when Warren's phone had rang, it's thrilling tone startled him and he started as it vibrated against his thigh. Warren had been on edge all day and answered his phone with a grim expression._

_"Yes?" He asked, slightly snappish. I had never heard him talk like that; as long as I had known him Warren had always had excellent self-control._

_"What?! She's gone?" He asked, his voice low but obviously distressed. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying but it seemed to agitate him. "Are you sure?"_

_The person on the other line, I could tell it was a woman, said something. Warren growled and his eyes flashed gold.__ I blinked and they where normal again… Just another clue I had ignored._

_I looked at Warren, he met my eyes and I felt the uncontrollable urge to look away. I did, my fingernails suddenly interesting._

_"Alright, I'll keep an eye out for them." He said and hung up._

_"Everything okay?" I said reaching for his hand. He stood up abruptly and I mirrored him._

_"There's some trouble at Adams house." He sounded worried and I thought about asking but quickly nixed the idea, he would just ignore my question and change the subject._

_He pulled his hand from mine and ran it through his hair making the strands poke up at odd angles. I was struck by how beautiful he was. I couldn't loose him, I wouldn't._

_Sometimes though, it felt as if I already had._

_I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him, resting my forehead in the hollow of his neck as he returned the hug and pressed his lips to mine. I melted_

_It was times like this that I knew I would like to spend the rest of my life with this man. He pulled away first and kissed my check before turning toward the hallway._

_"Be careful." I whispered quietly, but he heard me nonetheless._

_"I will."_

_What was he dong? Where was he going? When would he be back? Would he be back? Questions raced through my head but I stayed silent. The hallway was dark as I followed him to the door but neither of us moved to turn on the lights. I stopped when he opened it and looked back at me, his piercing eyes meeting mine. They flashed gold and I quickly looked away. Again I pushed it aside, refusing to see what was right in front of me._

_"When will you be back?" I asked, my eyes still not meeting his._

_"I love you Kyle." He said, ignoring the question._

_"I love you too." I whispered but he was already gone._

_It was times like these that were the reason I hadn't brought up the idea of a more permanent relationship. I leaned on the door, sliding down until I was sitting, my back to the cold wood._

_I could feel it, our relationship, falling apart at the seams all because of one big secret that he couldn't tell me. No matter how hard I tried he just wouldn't let me in._

_The hallway was lonely as I walked back to the living room and I thought about calling Mercy, but decided against it. No need to worry her. Instead I slumped onto the couch and put my head in my hands._

_I think that it was at that moment, as I sat there, I knew deep down, no matter how hard I tried to convince my self that everything was normal… It wasn't. Something was wrong, a secret was coming between us and I would find out what._

_I did some digging in both the preternatural and human world. For the next couple of days I spent all my free time checking out books on fae from the library, looking into city archives and I even searched his name in the Internet._

_All I found was a newspaper clipping and a birth certificate for a man of the same name. The only problem was that he died over two hundred years old, mauled by wild dogs…_

Werewolf, ha! I should have thought of that. The idea that I had been sleeping with a monster terrified me and though I would never admit it, I almost wish it had been drugs, but even more potent than fear was anger. He had lied to me for months.

It took me time and Warren's almost death to understand. At first I thought that he didn't tell me because he wasn't willing to risk _his_ life, but when I saw him torn up and bleeding in Adam's house I knew. No it wasn't himself he was afraid for, not even close, it was _me_ and when I saw him die I knew he had good reason.

Warren had reason to lie to me. The preternatural world is dangerous and keeping me out of it was his way of protecting me, of loving me. In the end I didn't blame him.

When Mercy told me the truth about werewolves I had not thought that she sugarcoated the truth but she had most definitely skimmed over the gory details and I don't think I truly understood how dangerous they could be until Warren almost gutted me.

Werewolves are human just a much as I am animal and animal as much as I am human. Any creature, if frightened or cornered will lash out at friend or foe.

I love him and I think that he has finally stopped holding back so much. Slowly but surely we are building back our relationship. No it won't happen right away but over time the wounds, both mental and physical, will heal.

* * *

**This oneshot had a lot of firsts for me…First Mercy Thomson fanfic, first (and probably last) time I will ever write a gay pairing and first story with any hint of romance.**

**I would love constructive criticism. I'm kind of worried that I went overzealous with the commas… I tend to do that. I actually didn't have a beta for this because I don't know anyone but my mom who reads the books and she most definitely is not going to read any of my fanfics. I anyone would like to read it over for me that would be wonderful!**

**I do not approve of putting strait characters with the same gender but Kyle and Warren are fully cannon so I was like "What the heck? Why don't I write a fanfic for them?"**

**Sorry about the really long authors note, I'm really touched if anyone actually read it! Anyways I really hope you liked it! **


End file.
